(i) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to novel sugar phosphates and more particularly, to sugar phosphates of the following general formula (I) ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 represents an active hydrogen residue of a hexose, and R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are the same or different and represent a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
In order to impart a soft feel to hair, it is the usual practice to add humectants to shampoos, rinses and hair cosmetics. Conventional humectants are, for example, propylene glycol, glycerine, urea, sorbitol, alkylene oxide adducts of alcohols, and the like. However, these substances are not satisfactory with respect to moisture retention and moisture absorption rate.
It is known that compounds having good moisture retention and moisture absorption have hydroxyl groups, polyether groups and the like and that compounds having N-cations exhibit high adsorptivity on hair. In order to satisfy the above requirements, there has been provided cationized cellulose in which N-cations are introduced into compounds having hydroxyl groups, such as sugars. However, such product has a disadvantage in that it is sticky and objectionable to the touch, and is not satisfactory as the humectant.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of compounds which have good moisture retention and good adsorptivity on hair and which can be used by incorporation in shampoos, rinses and cosmetics.